


Muddling Through

by Lydeckers



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Crossover, Drama, Drunk Sex, English translation available, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible historical inaccuracy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydeckers/pseuds/Lydeckers
Summary: 1960-е. Случайная связь с шефом оборачивается катастрофой для молодого клерка Уайтхолла...1960s. One night stand with the boss soon spells disaster for a young Whitehall clerk...* English translation available below each chapter
Relationships: Arnold Robinson/Humphrey Appleby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Muddling Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/gifts).

_196.. год  
Апрель_

— Ар... нольд...  
  
Арнольд оборачивается. Молодой выпускник Оксфорда, с недавних пор — начальник скромного отдела в Уайтхолле, он выглядит солидно для своих лет. Среднего роста, русоволос, с благородными чертами, правильным носом и язвительными ямочками на щеках. Умные серые глаза поблескивают за стеклами больших очков.  
  
— Да, Хамфри?..  
  
Просторная гостиная почти пуста. Гости ушли в бильярдную, оставив позади подвыпивших особ. В их числе — Хамфри Эплби. Он слегка пошатывается перед Арнольдом, сжимая стакан скотча. Бывший однокашник, ныне — сотрудник его отдела, клерк.  
  
Эплби ставит стакан на стол, едва не опрокинув.  
  
— Я... пьян...  
  
— Бесспорно.  
  
— Ч... чертов Фрэнк... Мы с ним п... поспорили... О н... новой... военной... политике... Я проиг... рал...  
  
Арнольд слегка наморщивает нос. Фрэнк Гордон — невоздержанный, развязный, ни на что не годный отпрыск лорда. Талантлив он в одном: изобретать тонкие способы унизить окружающих. Эплби не умеет пить — отличный повод для пари с последствиями.  
  
— Арнольд... — выдыхает Эплби, шагнув к нему, споткнувшись и повиснув на его шее. Арнольд не возражает: хрупкий клерк с томными карими глазами и волнистой шевелюрой — не такая уж обуза.  
  
— Может, домой? — предлагает он. — Я вызову такси...  
  
— Д... да... — нос Эплби впивается в его плечо.  
  
— Прошу, присядь.  
  
Арнольд усаживает беднягу в кресло. Эплби оседает в нем с блаженной физиономией. Поправив галстук, Арнольд отходит к телефону и набирает номер. Услужливая девушка-оператор обещает машину через семь минут.  
  
— Хамфри, мы...  
  
Эплби дергается, очнувшись от полудремы, и болезненно тянется к животу.  
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
— Д...  
  
— Отлично, — Арнольд имитирует улыбку. — Мы ждем такси. Я отвезу тебя домой.  
  
Проходит несколько минут. Арнольд прохаживается по гостиной, поглядывая на антиквариат, — он изучал историю искусств. Каминные часы из орехового дерева прекрасны. Арнольд проводит пальцем по резьбе, любуясь ее изяществом и тонкостью.  
  
Из курительной доносится странный шум. Арнольд приоткрывает дверь. На кушетке лежит Фрэнк, нелепо раскинув руки и храпя во весь голос. Тонкие пальцы с идеальным маникюром нависают над бутылкой скотча. Арнольд морщится: план по спаиванию Эплби сработал в обе стороны, причем сильнее — в сторону зачинщика. Вернувшись в гостиную, он выглядывает в окно: у входа ожидает черный «кэб».  
  
— Хамфри, нам пора. Сможешь подняться?  
  
Эплби кивает, с трудом нащупывая подлокотник. Тяжело вздохнув, Арнольд подает ему руку. Подъем переходит в объятия, и ладонь Эплби мистическим образом оказывается на его бедре.  
  
— Идем, идем... — торопит Арнольд. Вечер пятницы, каждая минута простоя такси обойдется ему в круглую сумму.  
  
Эплби прокашливается в кулак. Левое веко подрагивает, в глазах — сонная скорбь.  
  
— Я забыл... свой адрес... — сознается он.  
  
Арнольд вздыхает, на сей раз — легче. Он помнит адрес каждого из подчиненных; номера телефонов и страховки; даты рождения всех известных родственников; и так далее. У него идеальная память на факты и цифры. Эплби снимает квартиру в Кэмдене, Патрик-Гуэн-стрит, номер шесть.  
  
Добраться до входной двери оказывается непросто. Эплби едва волочит ноги, цепляясь за все, от коридорной тумбы до вычурной подставки для зонтов. Арнольд натягивает на него плащ и педантично поправляет воротник. Улыбка Эплби становится блаженно глупой.  
  
— У тебя... к... красивые...  
  
Арнольд хмурится и осторожно отводит его руку от своих очков.  
  
— ...Глаза, — заканчивает Эплби. — Я г... говорил это тебе? К... когда... нибудь...  
  
Арнольд решительно ведет его к двери.  
  
Апрельский вечер приветствует их сумерками, маслянистым светом фонарей и неприятным холодом. Арнольд морщится, втягивая голову в плечи. Он мечтает оказаться у камина, в тепле и уюте своей квартиры в Челси. Дотащив Эплби до такси, он помогает ему забраться внутрь и усаживается рядом. Бедняга Эплби роняет голову на его плечо и что-то бормочет. Водитель брезгливо косится на «господ», морально разлагающихся на вечеринках в Белгравии.  
  
— Патрик-Гуэн-стрит, номер шесть.  
  
Машина трогается. Роскошный дом с горящими окнами и мелькающими в них силуэтами остается позади.

[Illustration](https://oh-yes-minister.tumblr.com/post/189240250929) by [Oh Yes Minister](https://oh-yes-minister.tumblr.com)

  
***

“Ar… nold…”

Arnold glances back. A young Oxford graduate, recently appointed Head of a modest department in Whitehall, he looks imposing for his age. Of average height; fair hair, noble features, elegant profile and sarcastic dimples on the cheeks. Bright grey eyes twinkle behind big lenses.

“Yes, Humphrey?”

A spacious living room is near-empty. The guests departed to the poolroom, leaving behind a few tipsy individuals. Among them is Humphrey Appleby. He's standing before Arnold, slightly wobbling and clutching a glass of scotch. A former Oxford pal and a present-time subordinate, he’s a clerk at Arnold’s department.

“I’m… drunk…” says Humphrey.

“Undoubtedly.”

“D-damn Frank… W-we had an… argument… about the… new… war policy… I l-lost…”

Arnold slightly wrinkles his nose. Frank Gordon, a dissipated, good-for-nothing son of a lord. His only talent lies in inventing sophisticated schemes for putting down people. Appleby isn’t on good terms with alcohol; why not use this to set up a tricky bet and get him drunk?

“Arnold…” whispers Humphrey, taking one step closer, stumbling and embracing Arnold’s neck. Arnold doesn’t mind: a frail clerk with dark wanton eyes and curly hair isn’t that much of a burden.

“Home, perhaps? I’ll call a taxi…”

“Y… yes…” Humphrey’s nose pokes at his shoulder.

“Do sit down.”

Arnold settles the poor fellow in an armchair. Appleby sits back with bliss. Adjusting his tie, Arnold moves to the phone and dials the taxi service. An obliging girl-operator promises a cab in seven minutes.

“Humphrey, we…”

Appleby wakes up with a jerk. He moves a hand onto his stomach, a pained expression on his face.

“Is everything all right?” asks Arnold.

“Y…”

“Perfect.” Arnold feigns a smile. “We are waiting for a cab. I’ll take you home.”

A few minutes pass. Arnold strolls around the living room, inspecting the antiques; he studied History of Art. The hazel wood mantelpiece clock is impressive. Arnold traces a finger down the carved edge, admiring its sophisticated beauty.

There comes a strange noise from the smoking room. Arnold cracks the door open. Frank Gordon is lying on the couch, hands spread in an awkward manner. He's snoring loudly. Thin fingers with exquisite nails hover over a bottle of scotch. Arnold grimaces; the grand scheme against Humphrey has worked both ways, and doubly so against the perpetrator. He goes back to the living-room and takes a peek outside. Black cab is waiting at the front door.

“We need to go now, Humphrey. Can you stand up?”

Humphrey nods, struggling to lean on the armrest. With a deep sigh, Arnold helps him up. The rescue operation concludes into an embrace. Appleby’s hand mystically lands on his companion’s thigh.

“Come on, Humphrey…” urges Arnold. Friday night, the taxi fares are through the roof.

Appleby coughs in his fist. His left eyelid is twitching; the eyes are full of sleepy sorrow.

“Can’t remember… my address…” he confesses.

Arnold sighs, this time with less frustration. He knows the domestic address of each of his subordinates; phone and insurance numbers; birth dates of all known relatives; and so on. His memory of facts and numbers is perfect. Appleby rents a flat in Camden, Patrick-Goohan-Street, number six.

Getting to the front door is painful. Humphrey drags his legs, hitting everything, from a small cabinet to a quirky umbrella stand. Arnold dresses him in a coat and meticulously adjusts the collar. Appleby’s smile grows blissfully dumb.

“You have b-beautiful…”

Arnold frowns and carefully moves Appleby’s hand away from his glasses.

“Eyes,” concludes Appleby. “Did I t-tell you this? B-before…”

Arnold takes him to the door.

The April evening greets them with dusk, oily streetlight glow and unusually cold weather. Arnold winces, tucking his head; he longs to be at his fireplace, in the warmth and comfort of his Chelsea flat. He takes Appleby to the car, helps him get in and settles dows at his side. Appleby’s head drops on his shoulder, and he mutters something indiscernible. The driver eyes them with distaste: the upper crust, wasting their lives at posh parties in Belgravia.

\- Patrick-Goohan-Street, number six, please.

The car takes off, and the expensive apartment with lit windows and moving silhouettes fades behind.


End file.
